


I'll Love You If You Love Me

by NcityStories



Series: Kat's Amazing Ideas [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jung Wooseok-centric, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NcityStories/pseuds/NcityStories
Summary: “Hello, handsome! My name is Sunwoo. It’s nice to meet you!” Wooseok turned to look at the man with the cheery voice and stared. The man had dark red hair and plush lips with round eyes. They were the kind of eyes you could drown in for hours. The man- Sunwoo- smiled. Wooseok couldn’t stop staring at his lips. “What’s your name?” He watched the words form on Sunwoo’s lips. It took him a moment to snap out of it. He blushed and leaned back to study Sunwoo thoroughly.“Wooseok.” Was all he gave. Sunwoo smiled regardless.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Jung Woo Seok
Series: Kat's Amazing Ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764235
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I'll Love You If You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charons_boat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charons_boat/gifts).



> This was a gift for a friend! You can request your own story by contacting me on twitter @bycaliforjohnny !

I don’t want to be here is all Wooseok could think. Clubs were his least favorite things. There were too many people and so much sweat, but Yuto and Kino insisted that he come with them. Something about needing a responsible person around?

Whatever the reason, Wooseok definitely didn’t want to be here. He had been hit on four times by random women lurking around. They stared at him like he was the newest famous purse brand, whatever that was. Wooseok turned around, hoping to catch a glimpse of his friends. Yuto was at the bar chatting with the bartender, undoubtedly trying to charm the man into giving them free drinks. Kino stood off to the side pouting. Wooseok sighed and shook his head before making his way over to his friends. He pulled himself into a chair next to Kino and leaned on the bar.

“How long are you going to stare at Yuto?” Wooseok asked. Kino pouted.

“As long as it takes him to notice.” He replies. Wooseok snorts and sighs. 

“It’s been two years. He still doesn’t see that you’re in love with him. What makes you think that he’ll notice you pining from afar?” Wooseok sighs. He loved his friends, but they really could be the biggest idiots. Kino gaped at him. 

“Way to expose my feelings in public, Seok.” He sniped. 

“As if your pouting wasn’t exposing you enough?” He grinned. Kino pouted even more and turned back to look at Yuto. Yuto glanced at the two and smirked. Kino attempted a grin (it looked more like he was constipated), while Wooseok gave him a bored look. Yuto pouted at them but was distracted by the bartender handing him a slip of paper. Yuto winked at the man and retrieved the three drinks that sat in front of him before making his way over to his friends.

“It’s about time you put it back in your pants.” Wooseok griped. He swiped one of the drinks from Yuto and knocked it back. 

“Did you see him?” Yuto asked incredulously. “Dude was hot!” 

“He was okay at best.” Kino snapped before downing his drink. Yuto stared at him in surprise.

“What the hell is up with you?” He demands. Sensing an argument brewing, Wooseok retreated to another section of the bar. There weren’t many people at the far end, seeing how the bartender rarely made his way there. Wooseok settled into a chair and gestured for the bartender. It took a few minutes before the man made his way down to Wooseok and replenished his drink. Wooseok sat there, sipping his beverage in relative peace before the chair to his right was suddenly occupied. 

“Hello, handsome! My name is Sunwoo. It’s nice to meet you!” Wooseok turned to look at the man with the cheery voice and stared. The man had dark red hair and plush lips with round eyes. They were the kind of eyes you could drown in for hours. The man- Sunwoo- smiled. Wooseok couldn’t stop staring at his lips. “What’s your name?” He watched the words form on Sunwoo’s lips. It took him a moment to snap out of it. He blushed and leaned back to study Sunwoo thoroughly. 

“Wooseok.” Was all he gave. Sunwoo smiled regardless.

“Well, Wooseok. What brings you here tonight?” Sunwoo asks. He seems like the eager type, and Wooseok doesn’t know how to handle that. Wooseok raises an eyebrow and gestures to the bar. Sunwoo blushes as he gets the hint. “Is that all you’re looking for?” Sunwoo asks. Wooseok studies him for a moment.

“Are you trying to proposition me?” He asks lightly. Sunwoo blushes as dark as his hair.

“What? No- No! That-That is not what I’m trying to do.” Wooseok thinks he looks cute like this, stuttering over something silly and straightforward. “I’m- I’m really trying to like-I don't kno- I just want to make friends?” He settles on. Wooseok barely manages to hold back a chuckle. 

“You don’t sound too sure of that.” He says, cooly. Sunwoo deflates.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to bother you. Have a good night!” Sunwoo goes to get up, but Wooseok grabs his wrist before he can leave.

“No. Wait. I’m sorry.” Sunwoo sits once more and looks at him. “I’m no- I’m not a very friendly person. I’m..” He scratches the back of his neck. “I’m very awkward and hard to get along with. But you’re not… bothering... Me,” Wooseok manages to get out. He clears his throat and takes a drink. 

“That’s good to know.” Sunwoo manages to reply, shy. They spend the rest of the time talking about random things. Sunwoo carries most of the conversation but manages to coax a few details out of the mysterious Wooseok. By the time Kino finds him to drag him out of the club, Sunwoo has acquired Wooseok’s phone number and his attention. 

____________________________________________

Months pass by as Sunwoo continues to worm his way into Wooseok’s life. It starts off simple with Sunwoo randomly inviting him out. It progresses to Sunwoo visiting Wooseok’s apartment for movie nights. It peaks at Sunwoo sleeping over when movie nights run too late. Wooseok can’t deny the attraction he has for the younger man. He is finally forced to admit it when Kino finally speaks up. 

“Wooseok, let’s talk about life.” He demands as he barges into Wooseok’s apartment at 8 am on a saturday. 

“What the hell do you need to talk about at 8 am, Kino?” He griped.

“Well…” Kino trails off. “Sunwoo.” Wooseok blushes and looks over his shoulder. 

“Kino, not now. It’s really not the tim-”

“No. You need to confront your feelings, Wooseok. It’s really not healthy. You taught me that. And look at me now! Yuto and I are together. All because you told me one fine morning to get my head out of my ass and confront my feelings! And now I want to return the favor.” Kino’s voice begins to get louder. “Like really. I owe it to you to help you with Sunwoo because you helped me with Yuto. Besides. Everyone knows you’re in love with him. Why don’t you just admit it to yourself.”

“This is really not the time for this.” Wooseok hisses at him. 

“Seok, stop stalling. It is time for this. It’s time for you to admit that you lov- oh. Hi, Sunwoo.” Kino pales as he sees Sunwoo round the corner from the bedroom.

“Good morning, Kino.” Sunwoo whispers, and he rubs at his eyes. Wooseok melts at the action before moving to hug the younger. He puts an arm around his waist and whispers in his ear before kissing the side of his head and pushing him towards the bedroom. 

“Oops.” Kino whispers. Wooseok sighs and gestures for Kino to sit on the couch. 

“As I was saying before you interrupted me,” Wooseok snorts, “is that I haven’t talked to Sunwoo yet but I was going to this morning. After he wakes up. He had a long night at work and crashed here because his apartment is twenty minutes away while mine is five.” Wooseok shakes his head. “I guess I’ll be having that conversation sooner rather than later now.” Kino lets out a whine. 

“I’m sorry, Seokie. Forgive me?” He asks as he bats his eyelashes at him. Wooseok sighs and nods.

“Fine. But one the condition that you leave since now I have to have a conversation with Sunwoo.” Kino nods and gets up to leave. He turns back and flings himself into Wooseok’s arms for a quick hug before darting out the apartment with a “Bye Seokie! Have fun!” Wooseok lets out yet another sigh before retreating to the bedroom. As he expected, Sunwoo is sitting on the bed, not sleeping. 

“Morning.” He mumbles as he looks down at his fingers. Wooseok melts at the gesture and sits next to him. 

“What’s wrong, Woo?” He asks softly. Sunwoo looks up at him, eyes wide and shiny.

“Is it true?” He asks. Wooseok sucks in a breath before nodding.

“It is. One hundred percent true.” He smiles at the younger man softly as he reaches a hand out to tilt his head up. Sunwoo blushes a beautiful pink.

“I love you, too.” Sunwoo whispers. Wooseok smiled as a warmth grew in his chest. He leaned down and placed a small, chaste kiss on Sunwoo’s lips. They both blush as they smile, and it’s at that moment that Wooseok realizes that he wants Sunwoo by his side always. 

The two choose to return to bed and get a few more hours of sleep before they have to get up and be productive. Wooseok thinks to himself that he owes Kino for giving him the push he needed. 

  
  



End file.
